Don't Let Go
by The Daft Hatter
Summary: Post CA/WS Steve tells Natasha a story of how he met his current girlfriend over the song 'Let It Go' from Disney's Frozen.


Don't

Let Go

"So did you ever wind up asking the cute nurse who lives next to you out?" Natasha asked feeling strangely gossipy.

"No I didn't turns out she has a boyfriend anyway. I can tell you how I met my current girlfriend though." I replied sipping my coffee as she looked left and right hoping no one in the crowded coffee shop heard us.

"Alright tell me."

A month or so previous to this Steve was sitting at the same small booth at the coffee shop by himself. Looking out the window I saw a rather busty woman pull up in the empty parking space out front in her red and black Harley Davidson. She hopped off and walked down the street after turning the bike off. I turned away wondering whether if I could meet a woman that wasn't some secret agent or some evil villain. It felt like every woman I came in contact had something to hide, the cute nurse who lived next to me, even Natasha had business to hide. Soon I glanced over and saw the only barista working; she was a small fragile looking thing with an average sized chest. Her hair was long held back in a braid that went down past her butt, the color was a very deep purple that you couldn't notice in certain light. Her face was covered in freckles under her glasses which were square shaped and black. She came around the counter with a broom and mop and began cleaning the floors and tables.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen." I heard a soft noise coming from her tiny body, she was singing.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried." What she was singing I had no idea sounded like something out of the Disney movies Pepper made me sit through a few months ago. If I had to hear one more Aurora is the best Disney princess from Pepper again…

"Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know." Her voice was getting progressively louder as she realized the shop was empty not noticing me sitting here sipping the coffee she made me about ten minutes previous. Why was she singing about something so sad though? It must be some song I haven't heard yet; when she was finished I need to ask her maybe I could add it to the list.

"Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door." She started to dance around the tabled as she mopped it was kind of cute and her voice wasn't too bad either.

"I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway." When she turned toward me in the midst of her dancing her eyes were closed and she had headphones in. But she was singing about a song about being cold? Isn't that my thing?

"It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all." Her voice went from what felt sad to a much lighter feel as she continued to move about the shop. Surprisingly no one else came in the shop along with no onlookers in the big windows. It was amusing to watch because she started using the broom as a microphone.

"It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free." She had the brightest smile when she sung the word free. It was a sight to see though to watch a barista dance about the strangely empty shop.

"Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it goooooooooo!" She screeched on the last note slipping in a puddle of water acting fast I moved quick catching her before she hit the floor. She looked up at me blushing every shade of red imaginable stumbling over her words.

"You're lucky I was here to catch you." I lifted her back up to her feet as her face got redder still. She stood there with her eyes looking away awkwardly pushing her fingers together.

"Uh…. Thanks…." She mumbled still redder than Thor's cape.

"It's alright just be more careful next time." I smiled at her before walking back over to the booth and finishing my coffee. Her body tensed up as she continued to clean the floor.

"I had no idea there was anyone in here." She mumbled very quietly.

"Excuse me?" She turned around still tensed up.

"I didn't think you were here I'm sorry to have bothered you with my singing. I have been told by countless people I sound like a beached whale." Her face was still red as she spoke clearer; it was cute watching her be so awkward and embarrassed.

"It's fine you weren't bothering me; to be honest I liked your singing. Those people must be jealous you sing better than them." I smiled back her which made her soft pink face go bright red again. It was amusing watching this girl blush like this, sure I've had girls swooning over me but never a woman just act plain embarrassed.

"You sure I didn't sound like a screechy dying beached whale?" Her face was more serious as she walked over to me sitting across in the booth.

"No I thought it was nice. Also you think you could tell me what the name of the song is?" I asked hoping this girl wasn't going to faint from me telling her how nice her singing was. I caught her once today I didn't need to do it a second time.

"Oh well thanks for that. I've had people come up to my car and shout at me to stop singing and to get a life. Then they called me some very not nice words; I still have to get my back window fixed from the last guy who smashed it with a crowbar he was so mad at me," I looked at her shocked people really thought she was _that_ bad? She laughed a little at herself, "Also the song is from the new Disney movie that just came out a while ago, Frozen."

"Oh well I guess I'll have to add that to the list excuse me a minute." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the little book I have been recording things I need to check out in and promptly added Frozen to the list. She smiled at my giggling very lightly.

"Why do you have that list? You're how old?" I had a thought when she asked that, did she even know who I was?

"Ma'am I'm not one to brag about my age but I'm sure I'd be old enough to at least be your father." I casually took another sip of coffee as she gave me a look.

"I don't believe you. I'm thirty-five; you don't look a day over forty."

"Do you not know who I am?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Just the cute regular who comes through here every day at nine am, two thirty three pm, and occasionally six fourteen pm on the dot."

"How do you know what times I come in here exactly?" This was a mystery I was determined to solve.

"I work here full time you're the only regular who actually hangs out in the shop. All the others take their coffee and pastries to go. Also no I have no idea who you are, I can tell you who I am at least?" She smiled at me again, knowing who she was would be nice.

"I'm Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America?" I shot her a questioning look.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know who Captain America is. If it's any consolation my name's Stella." She smiled awkwardly again. I didn't have a problem with her not knowing who I was maybe it would be nice having someone not oogling and ogling over me because I _am_ Captain America for once. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice her putting a napkin under my hands going back to work now that the floor was dry. Lifting up my hands the napkin read, _call me some time? This was fun._ Her number was listed right after the message.

"Then what?" Natasha was so interested in my silly little story.

"Then this." Stella came out from behind the counter in her regular clothes with her uniform in her bag. She waved to Natasha as I got up taking her bag.

"You ready to go see Frozen?" She smiled to me as I waved goodbye to Natasha. She was looking over the top of the booth as I walked out with Stella with deep intent. I gave her the 'I'm watching you' hand motion and left.

"Yes I think I'm finally ready to go see Frozen."


End file.
